


Deep Blue

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), M/M, Thulaz Week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Galra dads take their son to the aquarium.—Written for Day 6 of Thulaz Week (Family / Domestic)





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> you'll take thace and ulaz being keith's dads away from me when you pry it from my cold dead hands

“Laz! Laz, c’mon!” Keith insisted. The four-year-old was eagerly bouncing up and down on his toes, pulling on Ulaz’s hand in an attempt to lead him to one of the tanks on the far side of the walkway. An annoyed pout was beginning to form on Keith’s features.

Ulaz laughed softly as he gave in, allowing the cub to lead him over to the tank. “Keith, calm down, the fish aren’t going to go anywhere!”

Thace followed a couple of steps behind, watching as Keith and Ulaz stopped in front of the tank of _aurelia_ —which were little more than semi-translucent disc-shaped blobs, but Keith was enamored with anything and everything that was in the aquarium. He continued bouncing, tugging on Ulaz’s arm to get his attention before Ulaz reached down to scoop him up and hold him higher so he could see better into the tank.

“Are these the stingy ones?” Keith asked, reaching out to put his hand on the tank. The _aurelia_ beyond the glass didn’t react to it like some of the other animals had, and Thace personally found them dull in comparison to some of the other creatures that were on display. However, Keith appeared to be mesmerized by the creatures regardless, staring with wide eyes as they drifted through the water.

“Yes, those are the stingy ones,” Ulaz confirmed, and then he turned his attention to the information screen that was beside the tank, urging Keith to try and read some of it on his own and offering soft encouragement whenever Keith struggled with a word. Only when they got through the entirety of the screen and Keith was parroting the information did they move on to another exhibit.

One benefit of bringing Keith here was that he was going to wear himself out, trying to see and learn everything that he could—putting him down for the night was going to be extremely easy. Ulaz would likely be just as exhausted, since Keith always stuck to him whenever they went anywhere learning was involved. Thace had come to the conclusion that it was a mix of Ulaz being taller, meaning that Keith could see _everything_ if he begged until Ulaz let him sit on his shoulders, and Ulaz being Keith’s tutor, so Keith automatically went to him for questions that were academia related.

The aquarium provided Keith with reason enough to follow after Ulaz like a _kara_ chick. However, he had been wary of the touch pool, if only because there was no longer glass separating him from the animals. The water in the tank was clear, and inside, Thace could see a handful of different species, many of them visually unfamiliar, but none of them dangerous. Still, Keith was clinging to Ulaz as if they _were_.

“What if they bite me?” Keith asked.

“They wouldn’t have put them into the tank if they were going to bite you, cub,” Thace assured him, ears twitching in amusement. “Here, I’ll hold it, and you can pet it.”

He leaned over to peer into the water for a moment, before tugging up his sleeve and scooping up a slug-like creature. He held it on the flat of his palm just under the surface of the water. It felt _disgusting_ to the touch, as if it were covered in a thick layer of mucus against the pads of his hand, but he tried to keep his grimace at bay—or else Keith would never touch it.

“Go on,” Ulaz encouraged, motioning to the slug with his head.

Keith hesitated for a moment, and his grip at the short fur on the back of Ulaz’s neck tightened before he reached out. Tentatively, he ran his tiny fingers along the top of the slug—almost immediately, he stuck out his tongue, but he seemed to be holding back laughter all the same. “It’s _slimy_!”

“Oh, it’s _slimy_ , is it?” Thace asked, smiling teasingly at the cub. “You’re not the one holding it, are you?”

Keith’s attention didn’t remain on the slug for very long, though, and Thace placed it back into the sand. No more than five ticks later, Keith was motioning to a flat creature that had glided by, seeming to fly through the water. It stopped in front of them, letting out a couple of squeaks when it lifted its snout out of the water. It had a dark, blackish-brown and mottled coloration, with two sets of large glowing purple eyes and feelers on the sides of its face.

“Can I pet it?” Keith asked, already tentatively reaching out. He only reached out fully, resting his hand on top of the creature’s snout when Thace had nodded. Keith’s eyes widened as a grin broke out on his features. “Laz, what’s this thing called?”

“That is a _darsh_ ray,” Ulaz began explaining. “Stick your hand in the water here—they’ve got no teeth, so it won’t bite you. They’re very friendly…”

Thace took a step back from the water, wiping his hand off on his pants. Then, he looked at Keith and Ulaz, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the exchange fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Notes:  
> \- _aurelia_ is actually the genus name of moon jellyfish... it sounded alien so i used it for the name of the alien jellyfish that appeared in this fic  
>  \- The sea-slug that Thace picks up is supposed to be an alien version of a sea hare (the slugs that have the two little flaps that look like ears)... they actually ink if you disturb them too much :'D  
> \- The _darsh_ ray is essentially just an alien sting ray... i got some inspiration from a creature that appeared on an episode of Star Wars Rebels that I can't remember the name of...
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
